


Look At Me

by jackkellys



Series: Fall(ing) For You [29]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Strike - Freeform, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkellys/pseuds/jackkellys
Summary: race is the king of New York





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda cheesy but IM ALMOST AT THE END ALSO THE END IS CHEESY BUT IDC  
> day twenty nine: fav song (king of New York)

Racetrack held the newspaper tightly in his hands, surprised he actually got to see it this long without some other Newsie snatching it out of his hands. He was surprised when he actually made it out the lodging house with it. Racetrack folded the paper carefully and made his way across the Brooklyn Bridge. Some of the Newsies were still out trying to sell, but most were back at the Lodging House by now. 

Racetrack paid them no mind as he quickly walked inside the House and up the small stairs to a small attic space. There was no door but he pretended to knock anyways. Spot sat up from where he was laying down on the makeshift bed.

"Racetrack?"

"The Strike went terribly," Race told him coldly, “But you wouldn’t know.”

“Racetrack—” Spot begins.

“You’d have wished you’d been there,” Racetrack says and lays the newspaper on the bed, trying to hide his excitement.

“What’s this?” Spot asks glancing down at the paper.

“That’s me!” Race replies pointing himself out in the crowd of his Newsies. “Right there!”

“Youse in the papes?” Spot asks, also growing excited.

“Yeah, someone actually thought it was worth it,” Racetrack replies, “She believes in us.”

“She wrote this?”

“Yes,” Racetrack replies. “Look at it!”

“I see it!” Spot says, raising the paper up.

“If you had been there you’d’ve been in the papes too!” Race tells him.

“I see,” Spot says.

“And we haven’t gave up yet?” Racetrack says, “So…?” 

Spot stares up at him, “So?”

“Are you gonna join now?” 

“I don’t know, Racer,” Spot replies with a frown.

”But…we’se in the papes?” Race says pointing at the news again. “We’se famous!”

Spot rolls his eyes, “Racer, I have more to think about then fame.”

Race rolls his eyes and huffs. He takes a seat next to Spot, “You might be King of Brooklyn, but I’m the king of New York.”

”Oh, shut up, Racer.”


End file.
